Current collectors and wire interconnects for use in fuel cells are exposed to various environments that affect the chemical structure and conductivity of such interconnects and wires. Specifically, in a solid oxide fuel cell the current collector system may include an anode current collector that is exposed to reducing gases, a cathode current collector that is exposed to oxidizing gases, and interconnects between the anode and cathode which must be exposed to both environments. Various metal compositions can be used in different portions of the interconnect and current collector system to provide resistance to the various environments. However, it would be desirable to have a single wire composition that may be utilized in a variety of different environments and maintain the conductivity of the wire, such as current collectors and interconnects as well as have environmental protection to the various conditions.